


我们别时和见时不同

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 没有爱情没有其他感情，不是cp！！！！只是想写这两个人的场合罢了。年轻场合下，完全捏造，跳舞，一些成年人的思维轨迹，塞尔玛的性格设定依照剧情里揣测的来的，预警打在这里了还有人进来看了之后被雷到骂我那不要怪我不客气))虽然没有什么必然联系，不过标题取自雪莱的同名诗《我们别时和见时不同(We meet not as we parted)》、结尾斜体引用了此诗的前两句。此处再引一位老师的repo：从一支舞里，我看出了他们没有交集的人生轨迹，我哭了，我的船太假了(……)。
Kudos: 1





	我们别时和见时不同

空气里弥漫着一股子酒精和香水混在一起的、冲撞着太阳穴令人目眩的气味，暖黄色水晶灯下杂乱无章的舞步，氤氲出上层人里的纸醉金迷。作为收尾人来说，这样的场合除了徒增烦恼以外大抵没有太多其他意义，除非那些捧着高脚杯的家伙里有那么几个恰好是委托清单上的目标。

但那只是他们过于耽于力量那侧的天平，而没有意识到在这样冷酷隔离到甚至容不下他人以外声音的都市里，实际仍旧存在着人情周旋的妙用。不用费太多力气也能向上爬去，那不是要比出生入死地杀——最后变成把用废了就扔的刀——强得多吗？

塞尔玛垂下目光，看杯中往上翻涌起的香槟的泡沫。如此规模的聚会对于某些人来说，确实已经像是这杯里的泡沫，可有可无，他却不得不去抓住机会把自己推销得更远。承一位认识许久的朋友的情，塞尔玛得以坐上那个觊觎已久的分部长的位置，可要想坐的舒服、在这个位置上坐久坐稳，他还得周旋在这些幕后的赞助商之间，隐秘地许诺、接下些灰色的请求，再说点违心的、好听的话，和他或许不熟、但必须要认识到人搭线，以证明他……还有那些他自己也没能合作多久的部下，是有意义的存在。资本有时能做到的事情甚至比纯粹的暴力更多，越往上走，就越是如此。因而，无论是北方分部、手下的一科二科三科之类的这样那样的人，从来都既是能合作利用又得小心提防的存在。

只要不是个纯粹的疯子，那大抵是没有人会不渴望更高的地位、更多的权力或是花不尽的钱，毕竟，都市从不缺少各种各样的疯子，但疯子总也要想办法填饱肚子的，就算是抢，那也得先有能做的起身体强化的钱不是。塞尔玛自认为选了条不错的道路，兴许下半生就能靠协会给的工资安稳度过。倘若说不是为了活着，谁又会想刀尖舔血朝不保夕，他想了想每天都能收到不少的死亡报告，极其浅地发出一声嗤笑。

聚会的内容相当无聊且令人昏昏欲睡，但这就是应酬、是工作的一部分，他不想让一些敏锐的人发觉他在走神，便强装作出愉快的模样穿梭在几张长桌间，只是敬酒，却从未抿下一口。兴许再过个十年他就会彻底习惯、然后戴上这样无法揭下的面具，这一点不管是在羊绒地毯上还是腥臭的血泊里面都一样，都市的人随波逐流，融入着或许压根就不适合的小团体，想在潮水里站着的人，最后要么赢了、要么死了。塞尔玛很有自知之明，以他的实力，多半只能做那个被推着前进的家伙，他不想轻易死去，所以他选择闭嘴、然后变化。

逡巡了一周，直到他感觉脚后跟在过紧的皮鞋里酸涩起来，才寻了个没什么人注意到的角落里的长沙发坐下。然而，等他搁置了手里的酒杯、想要松一松领带的时候，却注意到这里还坐了个别人。那是个穿着深红色的裙装的女人，埋在角落里的阴影当中，以至于他一时没能看清。

他认得那个人，是他的部下，二科的科长柳真，印象里似乎总埋首于一些他看来无关紧要的事情、也没怎么和他在办公室里打过照面。有人和他说过这个人性格或许和他合不太来，执拗又固执，不过，那也算不上什么特别严重的情况，只要这人的实力够硬就可以。

虽然塞尔玛觉得和手下人打成一片不是十分有必要，收尾人的职业准则上也重复过很多遍这样那样的事情，但他起初觉得既然这个女人愿意花时间和那帮不知道什么时候就会送命的普通收尾人待在一起，那她说不定也能在这样的聚会上面给自己带来点惊喜，不过，事实证明他错的离谱。她一个人坐在这张长沙发的另一端，屈起后背侧坐着、脸朝向撒着金粉的壁纸墙，用一只手撑着下巴，而另一只手探下去掐着小腿，脚踝的地方有些泛红，一看就算不习惯蹬着的那双高跟。从这个角度看过去他能看见柳真露出来的在灯光下微微发光的后背，脊梁上面留着一道从肩胛拉下来的深色伤疤。她的坐姿十分拘谨，两只膝盖并拢着，时不时地就抬起头来扭过视线、又很快地埋首回去，不知在紧张什么，丝毫没有自如的气度，举手投足之间都是不适应眼下场景的无措和无奈。

这副模样在人群里——确切来说是在塞尔玛的视角来说——实在是太过突出，以至于原本只是扫了一眼的他忍不住隐秘地观察起来。而后，像是大抵意识到自己的动作的失礼，女人垂下了手，把垂落下来的碎发拨到耳后，十指交叠在身前扣紧了，面容上只画了浅淡到有些蹩脚的妆。她甚至没有戴耳饰或是首饰，确切来说，她并没有打穿耳洞。

被他的视线挠着了一般地，她猝然地转了身，看见了他。四目对上了一个瞬间，然后快速地别开，又慢慢地转回来、再度彼此触碰着，带着股试探的意味。她打量了一会，确定了塞尔玛是那个她认识的塞尔玛，用手撑住沙发的椅垫，往他在的方向少许挪动了几寸，从阴影里探出脸来。顶上打下来的灯光点亮了她的鼻尖，还有颤动着的眼睫，女人眼尾随意地抹了点烟熏氛围的眼影，但现在已经被模糊成青黑的颜色。

这个人，说不定不化妆比现在要更合适些，他想。

柳真的面颊氤氲着微醺，黑眼睛在视线和他碰到一起的时候略微地缩紧了，眼底亦沾染了些许迷蒙，他说不出对方是不是喝了酒，她盯着塞尔玛的脸，水红色的嘴唇嗡动起来，说出的却都是些令他感觉迷惑的内容，譬如说聚会里纯粹的无聊、还有那些人的无意义话题。全然没有在上司面前应该存在的上下级差距，正相反，就像是塞尔玛的出现让她稍微找到了些主心骨，以至于可以一直往外吐露那些仿佛憋了一整晚的对聚会的负面意见，全无了平日里的平静和安定，一副年轻女孩会有的跳脱、而不是她这个年纪女人本该具备的谈吐。她絮絮了数分钟，深吸了一口气，然后脸快速地红了，抬手掩住嘴唇低下头去，盯着涂抹了指甲油的脚尖——拇指那儿缺了一小块颜色。

他很想说成年人的话术里面不能这样坦率直白，却又觉得这样太逾越，退一万步说，好懂的人更容易把握，况且，他们也没有那么熟，便保持了沉默，只是站起身来走到了对方的身旁。他习惯了保持迂回，以至于在面对对方的直言不讳的时候不知该作何回应。

……。

然而、不尝试是无法断言这种事的性质的。

他秉持着差不多这样无谓的说辞，俯首躬身向面前的女人伸出右手，手掌朝上摆出邀请的姿态，并不期待能得到什么回应。就算她直接申请说想要回到办公室塞尔玛也不会全然拒绝，但在此之前他仍然想要知道她本心的想法，准确来说，塞尔玛并不是全然相信了她的评价，即便揣测是没有意义的，他仍然会去做。

柳真有那么会儿地陷入了茫然，半带了迟疑又夹杂着果断地把手放入了他的掌心中，顺着他的力气支撑了平衡。透亮的瞳眸里映出的是塞尔玛的满脸复杂，她低声说她其实并不懂该怎么跳舞。

会不会其实都无所谓，他的本意就不在此，便耐性地教这个女人从最简单的开始。

她人生的很高，站直起来头顶要撞到他的鼻子，纤瘦又苍白，呼吸是湿润的，表情是冷淡的，唇瓣勾起不可察的弧度，和放在他手里的那只手一样——里侧是炽热的，而背侧是冰凉的，不光滑也不柔软，带着粗糙的茧，没有戴过戒指留下的环形的痕迹。那是一只属于收尾人的女人的手，在手腕那里绷直了。

于是，塞尔玛把手指托住她的手指，拉着她走到能够舒展开身体的地方。柳真局促地不想走到舞池的中央，他就在这张长沙发的边上和她跳起不成风格的东西，单纯地靠着、看着、摇晃、转圈，不算太优雅，倒也不至于难堪。他的手贴着女人的腰，嘴唇擦过女人的耳侧，指缝扣着女人的指缝，但被圈在臂膀里循着他的动作而动作的女人却还是无动于衷，像是听不懂他暧昧的言外之意、读不出他试探性的亲密暗示，就连脸上的那股子认真都还留存着，就好像她握着的手不是塞尔玛的手，而是她自己的那把黑刀的刀柄一样，几乎要攒下去勒紧他的骨头。

她比她所说的这场聚会还要更加无趣，塞尔玛终于不得不挫败地承认，但，确实，这副样子才更像她本人。即便他只大略地认识了柳真这个人的存在，也依旧能指出这位二科科长的表里如一。

可表里如一并不全然是什么好事，对于都市来说，这并不合适。有亲和力不应当等同于暴露真实想法，暴露真实想法等同于暴露最直白的弱点，塞尔玛觉得他或许得重新估算一下对方可能带来的好处和麻烦的配比，在认识到女人毫无隐瞒的那刻，他就快要想出她最终的下场——都市会给她安排的合适下场。他陡然失了兴趣，脚步也跟着散乱起来。

反正……她也不在乎和他跳舞，塞尔玛少许地叹气，想让思绪飞走，却感觉到脚背上一阵沉闷的钝痛，合着下一乐章开启时低八度的第一个音节一同传了过来。

踩上他的舞伴迅速地反应了、向后试图退去，然后被六七公分高的鞋跟绊住，重力紧接着拉扯她跌进塞尔玛的怀中。女人的脸颊贴着他的肩头，她的力气大的出奇，让塞尔玛的手腕在彼此挣扎的拉扯里产生过度伸展的涩意，他干脆地放开了手，覆上了柳真的后背，把场面从短促的混乱变成了有意无意的相拥，感觉到对方并没有改变多少的舒缓沉稳的心跳的起伏。

他的部下抬起头来，压下一些视线的高度，低声地道了歉。他抬抬眉头，没有想到女人会干脆地让步，也没有想到她竟然还打算一板一眼地将这闹剧一样的舞蹈进行下去，继而点头表示了接受，并不打算告诉她其实自己刚刚正在走神而不是她的舞步真的过于差劲，只稍松开了收紧的臂弯将距离调整回正常的程度，重新合上了对方的手掌。

可入手的还是那只绷直僵硬的手，面前的还是那张摆不出自如神色的脸，甚至还更加过了头，连脊梁都挺着、失却了不少女性的柔和，刻意地避开着他的步伐。

有几次，塞尔玛觉得她的身上要浮出来肃杀的味道，又像是错觉。

他终于是忍不住提醒柳真——跳舞并不是个什么任务或是委托。

她的动作太过于认真死板，以至于四肢都舒展不开，比卡住发条的八音盒娃娃还要更加卡壳，无法放松下来就无法继续跳下去。女人的目光闪动着，昂着下巴往远处推杯换盏的人那里瞄着，又回到了塞尔玛的身上，表情上写着不明白为什么他要她去模仿那些人耽于华美宴席的虚软的脚步，她不需要变得和那些人一样，死亡对于每个人来说都具备一样的重量，不会因为权势而变得更重或是更轻。她没有揣测上司其他的用意，这些虚浮的东西对于这个部门来说没有意义。

都已经到了这一步了，她还是不懂，塞尔玛扯扯嘴角，确信了这个人大抵是不会有做出改变、或是理解自己的想法的可能的。他把女人的右手抬高到头顶以上，她却不会配合地转上一圈，要他小推一把地示意才开始动作。她的脸从阴影里面转到灯光下，又埋进阴影里，但他已经没有心情去看了。

所幸，这一首舞曲已经奏响到了尾声。

他本应该在结束临近的时候把她抱住托举向空中的，但最终他也没有那么做。鼓掌声不属于这里蹩脚地踱着的两个人，可在那声音响起来的时候，几乎是同时，他们分了开来，向着对方的方向、又或许不是对方本人，略微偏转了头，往没有温度的空气里颔首。

或许柳真是对着他致意的没错，然而塞尔玛提不起那样的心情。

他没有了挽留对方的想法，还有借口，就率先开了口——她若是真的感到无聊，那确实可以收拾一下先行回办公室去。他不会怪罪部下的失礼，相反，再把她扣在这里才是不明智的决策。

柳真怔了两秒，没有质疑和询问，然后行了他挑不出刺的大礼。她把两只脚的脚跟贴在一起，又一次上下打量了他的身影，顿了顿，留下问候和道别后转身，沿着那条通往会场后台的、淹没进黑色的工作人员通道离去，步伐里掺杂着生涩的踉跄。

——这个女人或许再不会来这样的场合了，他如此确信。垂下目光看着那只握住过她的手，塞尔玛折返回去，将留在那里的那杯气息散尽的香槟一饮而尽。

_“我们别时和见时不同, 心绪重重,但表露不多;_

_我胸中有难言的沉重, 你却充满对我的疑惑: 只一刻就丧尽了欢乐。”_


End file.
